


[Finesse Persuasion]

by darthaline



Series: [Wits Persuasion] [2]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Polyamory, Swearing, non-human sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline
Summary: A few vaguely nsfw doodles for our first dos2 playthrough
Relationships: Fane/The Red Prince, Lohse/Sebille (Divinity: Original Sin), Lohse/Sebille/The Red Prince, Sebille/The Red Prince
Series: [Wits Persuasion] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032726
Kudos: 41





	1. curious about this for some time




	2. but I know you best as a blagger




	3. all for how this universe has worked out so that




	4. Chapter 4




	5. the jewels




End file.
